The White Day
by Bruh M
Summary: E agora isso! Chocolates! Ovos de chocolate! O doce que Draco mais gostava, no feriado que Harry mais gostava e quem fazia a surpresa do dia? Monstro, é claro! Draco iria enforcá-lo, oh se ia! HPxDM


_Só pra esclarecer o __**White Day**__ comemora-se no Japão no dia 14 de março, onde os garotos retribuem os presentes recebidos das amigas/namoradas no __**Valentine's Day**__, um mês antes. Geralmente os presentes são chocolates brancos ou derivados da mesma cor. A fic faz parte do Projeto Ficwriters Estações – Verão com o tema Ciúme. ;)_

* * *

**The White Day  
**_Por Bruh M._

Monstro adentrou a pequena cozinha com tantos tachos imundos nas mãos que seus bracinhos frágeis mal conseguiam suportar o peso. Um feitiço na esponja e logo os mesmos tachos brilhavam com o bronze de sua cor natural, limpos.

Estava tão concentrado na sua tarefa que não notou ser minuciosamente observado por olhos gelados de fúria contida.

- O que está fazendo, Monstro? – o ser praticamente cuspiu seu nome.

O elfo deu um pulo assustado, mas permaneceu no mesmo lugar. Limitou-se a inclinar a cabeça para o lado, de costas para o homem e respondeu no mesmo tom grunhido.

- Cozinhando… senhor!

O arrastar de cadeiras riscou o chão que Monstro dedicava-se a manter limpo, porém pouco se importou. Neste momento, somente a fúria ao escutar aquela voz fez seu pequeno corpo tremer, o tilintar do seu medalhão acompanhou os passos que Monstro sabia, vinham na sua direção.

Monstro também sabia que de nada adiantaria se enraivecer. Deu um passo para o lado, alcançou a faca afiada na gaveta. Os passos pararam instantaneamente. O elfo sorriu cinicamente.

Ele também tinha os seus truques na manga. Ha!

Lembrou-se então do que estava fazendo e com um estalar de dedos, uma caixa pousou na pia e Monstro pôs-se a abri-la cuidadosamente, pois como elfo _da Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black_ por tantos anos, o requinte, bom gosto, e, claro, nobreza faziam parte do seu cotidiano.

Monstro estalou os lábios contente, cantando uma música do rádio que tocava na sala de estar e pôs-se a trabalhar. Tinha muito trabalho para fazer e por isso, ou talvez de propósito, esqueceu-se do ser insignificante que o ameaçara; já que o próprio ainda mantinha os olhos cravados em suas costas, mais furioso que antes.

**-x-**

O líquido cremoso escorreu do tacho para as bandejas em banho-maria, o aroma característico encheu os quatro cantos da cozinha ainda que grande parte do trabalho não tinha sequer começado. Monstro deixou-os esfriando para apanhar o papel alumínio em cima do fogão, quando a porta chocou-se contra a parede fazendo alguns azulejos caírem trincados. Monstro teria pulado de susto novamente se já não estivesse preparado para a explosão, então apenas rasgou a embalagem em suas mãos, cortando o alumínio em quadradinhos uniformes.

- Eu vou te ajudar! – disse o homem bufando. Sua voz deixava a clara intenção de que tudo o que o homem desejava fazer era _não_ ajudá-lo em nada.

- Não senhor, não é necessário ajudar! Monstro trabalha sozinho, como sempre! – Monstro era tão educado com ele!

- Não seja idiota, elfo estúpido! Vamos, dê-me alguns papéis que eu os embrulho. Faço isso melhor que você!

Monstro reprimiu uma risada desdenhosa. Claro, esse ser mesquinho saberia muito bem como fazer um trabalho manual como aquele. Era preciso dedicação, boa vontade… amor! Aquele ser não possuía nada disso, ora francamente!

Ele sabia perfeitamente bem que suas limitações como elfo doméstico não lhe dava direitos para ofendê-lo dessa forma, mas… - e esse 'mas' tinha um quê doce na sua boca – o seu senhor não era ele. Não mesmo. Definitivamente. Monstro poderia xingá-lo como bem quisesse e não teria que se autopunir por isso.

Que divertido!

O homem sentou-se ao seu lado, tenso de raiva, retirou com rudeza o papel alumínio das mãos do elfo e começou a embrulhar o que pareciam ser bombons.

- Não me diga que isso aqui é um bombom? – ele falou com desdém – Qual a forma disso precisamente?

- São flores… senhor! – ele grunhiu de punhos cerrados.

- Flores? Está mais parecido com frisbee dentado! Que elfo patético você é, huh?

**-x-**

- Para que você decidiu fazer tudo isso? – Draco perguntou finalizando um laço azul. Mordeu a língua por não se agüentar de curiosidade.

- Fiz para retribuir o meu presente – Monstro fez questão de balançar o medalhão de Regulus nos olhos de Draco.

- Pff, você faz isso todo ano… – resmungou com enfado – Será que as palavras de Potter de que você já agradeceu o suficiente não lhe bastam? – enfurecendo-se ainda mais, bateu o punho na mesa.

O fato era que Monstro dava presentes a Harry todo ano desde que o "santo Potter" chamara o elfo para morar com ele. Mas, contudo, porém, todavia, entretanto, o "santo Potter" não convidara apenas o elfo. Draco também morava com Harry. Era o namorado do Cicatriz. O marido, o amante, o Harry-sou-de-Draco-Potter e isso era terrivelmente humilhante para Draco agüentar de boca fechada.

Não que ter um elfo em casa fosse ruim, longe disso. Mas Draco atingia o nirvana com o mimo de Monstro com o seu Potter. _Seu!_

Quantas vezes Draco, enroscado nos braços de Potter, cansado após uma noite prazerosa, acordou com as batidas de Monstro na porta do quarto com "Seu café está pronto, senhor!". Quantas vezes programou seu horário para chegar mais cedo que Harry com idéias de um banho a dois e quando colocava os pés dentro de casa… a banheira já estava pronta para o "mestre Harry".

Argh! E o infeliz ainda tinha ciúmes de Harry com Draco, onde já se viu? Enveredava conversas - sabe-se lá o que diabos elfos conversam - com Harry na óbvia tentativa de não deixá-los a sós. Preparava seus pratos preferidos, comprava os melhores ingredientes – Draco um dia iria descobrir a fonte dos galeões.

E agora isso! Chocolates! Ovos de chocolate! O doce que Draco mais gostava, no feriado que Harry mais gostava e quem fazia a surpresa do dia? Monstro, é claro!

Draco iria enforcá-lo, oh se ia! Já ouvia até os ossinhos do pescoço de Monstro cantarem em dó maior, _treck, treck, treck_. As mãos já estavam a caminho de tal ação quando Draco, de repente, estancou, os ouvidos apurados.

Monstro olhou-o confuso com um misto de raiva e alívio, não compreendendo o porquê da tão repentina ação. Draco piscou várias vezes, remexeu-se na cadeira, alisou os fios do cabelo fora do lugar fazendo a expressão mais inocente tomar vida no seu rosto aristocrático. Potter abriu a porta no segundo instante.

- Olá Harry, eu estava a sua espera.

- Olá Draco… o que os dois estavam fazendo? – disse ao olhar de esguelha para Monstro que esfregava o pescoço distraído.

- Nada demais – disse abanando a mão com descaso – O que eu poderia fazer com _isso_ aí?

Porém, antes que Harry pudesse lhe responder afinal, a pergunta era retórica, Draco beijou-o ardentemente, prensando seu corpo contra o dele, daquele jeito que Draco sabia deixá-lo sem fôlego. Lá nos confins de sua consciência, longe dos pensamentos mais urgentes de suprir o ar dos pulmões de Potter, ele registrou a sombra de um grunhido de Monstro que a tudo assistia.

Draco rompeu o beijo mordiscando os lábios vermelhos de Harry e voltou-se para a mesa, como se nada tivesse feito.

- Veja Harry, o que _eu_ fiz para você!

- Oh, ovos de chocolate! Obrigado Draco!

- Eu sei que você os adora Harry. Eu sei sim! SEI MUITO BEM! – Draco praticamente gritou. O pé bateu o chão da cozinha furiosamente, tentando abafar o choro e gritos de indignação do elfo que a esta altura rolava no chão debaixo da mesa.

Harry apenas cruzou os braços e esperou pacientemente os dois se acalmarem.

- Então. Quem vai me contar o que acontece aqui?

- A culpa é toda dele!

- Foi ele que começou!

- MENTIRA!

- SEU ELFO DE UMA FIGA!

Lá vamos nós de novo, pensou Harry. Encostou-se ao batente da porta e esperou mais uma vez.

**-x-**

- Ok. Monstro conte você.

- Sim mestre… - Monstro ajeitou-se como pôde, a voz um pouco rouca dos soluços. Olhou os diversos ovos de chocolate embrulhados cuidadosamente em cima da mesa. Aquele loiro aguado queria todo o mérito do seu esforço! Sentia tanta raiva que começou a ladainha – Sei que o feriado é o mais importante para o senhor, então quis fazer uma surpresa. Fui a Dedosdemel, ao Beco Diagonal, encontrei os papéis brilhantes na Zonko's! Mas ele – apontou para Draco acusador – quer tomar todo o crédito do meu trabalho! Eu fiz tudo sozinho! Eu derreti o chocolate, fiz os recheios, untei as fôrmas. SOZINHO! Para o senhor! Para o senhor, senhor Harry!

- Obrigado Monstro… eu… nossa, obrigado mesmo! – Harry emocionado e sem jeito, desviou os olhos do elfo para Draco que olhava interessado as unhas da mão. – Draco? O que tem a dizer?

- Hunf!

- Eu não acredito que está com ciúme de Monstro, Draco!

- O QUÊ?

Harry riu maliciosamente e apanhou dois ovos da mesa.

- Eu posso provar do meu presente, Monstro?

- Sim senhor Potter! – o sorriso de satisfação de Monstro era brilhante.

- Ótimo. Você vem comigo, Draco?

- Não fale comigo, Potter. Estou muito bravo com você. Bravo mesmo! – Harry estendeu a mão livre para ele. Draco ignorou. – Você não quis ouvir minha explicação. Não vou te acompanhar, acusou-se de coisas ridículas! Eu nunca, absolutamente _nunca_, teria ciúmes de um elf-humm – de repente, a boca colada a sua tinha um gosto bom de chocolate.

- Eu tenho planos que envolvem uma cama, os meus chocolates de White Day e você entre os dois… você vem comigo?

- _Oh!_

**-x-**

Ao subir as escadas para o quarto junto de Harry, Draco voltou o rosto para a cozinha. Monstro sentado no chão tinha os olhos arregalados perante a audácia do seu querido mestre. Que fim _terrível_ teriam seus chocolates! Antes de tampar os ouvidos e se encolher feito uma bola, pode ouvir um "Obrigado, Monstro" dito na voz suave de Draco.

Ele por sua vez tinha planos maravilhosos em mente, caso Monstro continuasse com os mimos com o seu senhor. Ah, sim. Planos muito… prazerosos!

**-x-**

N/A: erm. O que eu posso dizer? Draco é um menino muito genioso e Monstro… bem, eu gosto dele! Fazer o quê? Quando leio Gravitation eu fico non-sense! Só sai essas coisas da cabeça!


End file.
